


Kennedy's Death!

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death of a temporary sort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Death of a non-perminant sort, bad deals, occult dealings, weird behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This really is quite silly. Remember when in season 8's beginning Willow says that Kennedy died, and it lasted only a month, and that "Never comes out right!" One wants to ask Willow "What Did You Do?" in regards to Kennedy's death, as it is implied that in that pecular noodle incident; Willow did something that caused Kennedy's death... this is a story about how that could have happened to poor Kennedy.<br/>This story is kind of weird, so bear with me, and please do tell me what you think- I welcome all input, whether I act like it or not!<br/>Genre is humor/supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kennedy's Death!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> This one gets pretty weird; please do enjoy and tell me what you think…

**Kennedy’s Death**

_**By James Carmody.** _

**Disclaimer:**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the entire series and all the franchise is the property of Joss, and I will not accept any monetary recompense for this- not one red cent!

**Summery:**

In season eight’s beginning, Willow kind of glosses over the death of Kennedy, and her apparent involvement in said disastrous incident “She died…mystical thing… lasted only a month… that never comes out right.” You want to ask Willow “What Did You Do?” in regards to that incident- or at least I do; it implies that she somehow caused her girlfriend’s death; and that is a certain recipe for a freak-out!

This is just one theory of what that peculiar noodle incident could have been- please do enjoy!

**Pairing:**

Kennedy/Willow.

**Settings:**

South America (possibly Brazil), an other dimension.

**Genres:**

Humor/Supernatural.

**Chapter 1.): A Mystical Education Gone Badly Wrong.**

 

 ****“This is not going to work, Willow.” Kennedy was shaking her head, she was getting a little irritated with her girlfriend’s continual, insistent reliance on magic spells to solve every problem; sure she was happy with Willow for giving Kennedy her super-strength, that made the Latina very happy to be so darn fit, and fit equaled beautiful in her mind, but she was a bit angry at her for her insistence on magic- to the neglecting of her other gifts; it turned out that Willow had a superb gift for piano playing as well… but lately all the redhead seemed to want to do was perform spells!

“Common, Kennedy” Willow seemed to whine at her girl, she _really_ wanted to try out this newest ritual, it was supposed to allow her to study in a spirit dimension she figured would be as close to Heaven she could get to in this life “all I need is you to be my kite string, just like you suggested a few months ago. Let me go exploring, then I can tell if I want to study there, and I’ll get back home to you.” Willow explained, trying to reason with her so she would see it Willow’s way- what the redhead really wanted to do is study in the next world; she figured that it’d be a far better environment to learn in,,, and it would, but she wasn’t ready for that environment yet.

The argument went back and forth for several hours; with each female trying to convince her friend not to do as she wanted, or to convince her friend that what she wanted to do is safe, and they both should do it… finally, as the sun set, Willow finally maneuvered Kennedy into a no-win situation, and the Latina acquiesced to the redheaded fallen-away Jewess.

As dusk settled, Kennedy indicated she wanted to go out hunting for monsters in a patrol; and Willow convinced her using that and the inherent danger involved that she should let Willow go on this educational pilgrimage to attempt to learn in this new miraculous college she claimed to have found. “It’ll be no more dangerous for me than hunting monsters is for you, Kenny” Will explained “in fact, it’ll enable us to be far more efficient for dealing with the hazards involved in life for both of us…” Willow put on her resolve face- to show she was serious about this “you don’t want to leave me in the proverbial dust now, do you?” she asked her, looking like a pout was developing on her face.

“Ok, give me an hour to try to make the local community safer, maybe two, then when I come home, we’ll do this ritual” Kennedy said, and she kissed Willow’s forehead gently “love you, bye.” and she got her coat and went out the door of their dwelling place, and in the chilly air of the area, which wasn’t all that chilly in this latitude, but it was far cooler than it had been during the daylight hours; the pretty Latina wrapped her arms around herself and strolled along, trying to make sense of what she thought. Her Catholic upbringing was bugging her about this ritual- but hey, all rights correctly put, her upbringing was bugging her ever since she got together with Willow and entered into a relationship with her. Willow didn’t seem evil to Kennedy, on the contrary, she seemed to be a gentle woman whom she loved; and to the Latina’s understanding of her religious background- love is the center of that belief system _“So, really, what could be wrong?”_ Kennedy thought to herself about her relationship- she was very confused about it.

This particular hunt was very dull for Kennedy, at most she caught and destroyed only three vampires, and she was very unsatisfied when she went back home, the stakings hadn’t even been a real challenge, she had simply caught them by surprise- and these seemed to be getting stupider all the time! So, when she returned home, she had had quite a lot of time to reflect upon her current situation, and what to do about her overly interested woman back at the home- overly interested in some kind of a spell to enter the next life, it seemed.

As the Latina entered the dwelling place, she slammed the door to express her irritation at a most unsatisfying hunt. Willow greeted her with a hug and a kiss, and Kennedy responded irritated at what she saw as foolishness on Will’s part “Yahweh will come for you in His own good time, Will! You don’t need to go trying to get yourself killed to attend the same school as the Prophets of the Old Testament or the Patriarchs, or the Saints!” Kennedy was a little ticked off right now, and Willow could see that clearly. “I thought you’d support me.” Willow said, with her face down and it sounded like her heart was breaking. “After all, I supported you throughout your self-drive to attend to your education, and convinced you to go back to it when _you_ wanted to quit.” Kennedy immediately felt hurt that her woman looked like she was going to cry. “No, it’s not that, Will” Kennedy said, hugging the redhead to herself and drying her tears with her thumbs gently “it’s just that I am scared that this will cause your death.” the Latina tried to explain to her girl that was what she was scared of, but that didn’t even scratch the surface of what frightened her.

What was really scaring Kennedy was what was going to be involved; she never trusted contacting the spirit world- what can be called eternity, in the first place, and she was also scared because the previous time Willow had decided she needed more mystical energy, she had just ripped it right out of Kennedy! That was a kind of burglary in Kenny’s eyes, and Kennedy was frankly scared of what Willow could become!

Initially, when these ladies had gotten together, Kennedy had been enamored with the idea of having a sorceress as a girlfriend, but now the idea kind of freaked her out! And to make things worse, in the last few nights; Willow had gotten a bit strange, as in ‘kinky-strange’… this made living with her _really_ **_creepy_** in Kennedy’s eyes, but these nights were rather fun for the Latina, when Willow was acting remotely normal! Kennedy’s life here in Sao Paulo’s suburbs of Brazil’s capital had gotten rather bizarre since the last few days had passed, and Willow came up with a number of **highly unusual** games to play at night!

Kennedy honestly thought she was living with a lunatic sometimes! Not to go into Willow’s occasional outfits that were simply outlandish, and clearly seductive.

All this put together really started to scare Miss DeSilver (as Kennedy was known), but she loved Miss Rosenberg with all her intensity, and she was _nothing_ if not intense in her love and desire for love!

Kennedy was _really_ beginning to regret encouraging Willow’s magical hobby- I mean REALLY beginning to regret it; she hated what it was doing to her! Half the time they were alone, Willow seemed to dress a bit too much like a slut for Kennedy’s taste; she was really a romantic woman, she didn’t want to go for the sex, she wanted to go for the love! The other half the time, Willow looked normal, but Willow was clearly the senior partner in their relationship, and hence, she was the boss- the “alpha female” of the two, and Kennedy wasn’t really sure she could trust her if Willow was going to be this loose morally! Oh, Kennedy would always love Willow for sure, but this wasn’t love that it looked like Will wanted right now.

Kennedy was the emotionally needy one of the two, in fact; and she didn’t want to be left alone for the long run here. This seeming moral betrayal hurt Kennedy the most- all the seeming attempts by Willow to seduce her, for instance; made poor Kennedy feel like she was being used merely for sex!

 _“Yet, if I can help her to get a better education, maybe it’ll buy her away from her aroused state of mind, into a gentler state of mind; one that I can trust.”_ Kennedy reasoned, then turned to Willow “All right, I’ll help you out with the spell… what do we have to do?” she asked her girlfriend with a loving smile.

After Willow had made the circle with the sand, and lit the candles, she directed Kennedy to sit in the circle, and she would sit in it too, facing her. Willow then took Kennedy’s hands in her own, and looked into her eyes. “Remember, you’re my kite string.” Willow said, using the same mental code the two of them had developed between them for their roles in this matter- or type of material for this situation.

Willow closed her eyes and started chanting in a weird tongue, Kennedy was transfixed by this. All of a sudden, it looked like Willow was going into a trance, and Kennedy panicked, she felt it was time to bring Willow to her senses before something untoward happened to one or both of them! Willow, meanwhile, thought she needed more power, and simply drained it from the nearest source available, promising in her mind to return it later when she was done. Kennedy felt a ripping sensation, one she didn’t understand at all; and then nothing unusual for her. She was just sitting there looking at Willow’s face, thinking about how beautiful Willow really was, and is, and wondering if she should attempt to snap her girl out of her trance. After about ten minutes of this; Kennedy responded “Ah, forget this! I’m getting her out of this!” she thought, and tried to say, but nothing came out of her mouth she could hear- or more precisely that Willow responded to.

Kennedy was getting madder and madder about this! She clenched her face in anger and, raising her right hand slapped Willow hard across the face, or tried to, but to her utter astonishment: her hand passed right through Willow’s head without catching on anything, as if they were illusions to eachother! Kennedy looked behind herself at a whim, and saw to her horror her own body laying there on the floor. It looked as if the Latina was sitting in herself! Her face was so peaceful too, it looked as if she were happily asleep, dreaming of her family- one of her favorite topics to consider.

“Oh, GREAT!” Kennedy grumbled/snarled/muttered to herself “She tore me from me!” Sure enough, Kennedy’s body was dead, and she was now a ghost! NOW it all clicked about the ripping sensation- that was her being torn from her body!

Willow had killed Kennedy!

At about that moment, Kennedy spotted an aperture opening in front of herself, and when it looked as if Willow were going to be going into it, Kennedy swore again. She knew she would have to enter this aperture to get Willow to get back here and fix whatever she had done to her! And before this aperture closed, both of them entered this opening to attempt to do whatever they wanted to do: Willow to apprentice herself to someone more knowledgeable than herself., and Kennedy to get Willow to come to her senses and fix her body- and whatever she had done to her girlfriend!

Unbeknownst to both young women, the body of the deceased Latina didn’t decay, nor was it found for several months, until these beauties came back to find the dead body lying on the floor of the building’s room wherein the ritual had taken place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes End Chapter:
> 
> Next chapter ought to be interesting too; as in how’s Kennedy going to come back to life? And is Willow ever going to learn what she did to Kennedy is unacceptable!


End file.
